


[Collection] These Are a Few of My Favourite Things

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe(s), Broken Sky Hayato, Drabble Collection, Fake Rent-Boy Hayato (Reborn), Feels, Hayato-centric (Reborn), Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Bester/Uri (Reborn), Introspection, Missing Pieces, Multi, Murder-Baby Hayato (Reborn), One Word Prompts, Self-Indulgent, Sky Hayato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: á la Horizons. these are a few of my favourite things; snippets of Hayato, who has to be my favourite KHR character, written to one word prompts; self-indulgent snatches of both canon and AUs.





	1. Prompts #001-#007

001\. issues 

> Takeshi’s issues don’t magically just go away because Juudiame’s adopted the idiot. He gets a bit better, but there are still days when he has to berate the idiot into self-care and he changes his route to school - even though it adds more than a mile to his walk - so that if Takeshi hasn’t managed to go to baseball practise he’s there, expecting him to come to school with him. He uses the excuse that it’s for Tsuna, but really, he’s protecting the Idiot from his self-destructive tendencies. (The Idiot’s father has a bento waiting for him, now, even if Takeshi’s gone to practise, which is improving his diet at least.)

* * *

002\. fluttering 

> there are butterflies in the pit of his stomach, when Reborn calls him over to Japan. He’s been dealing with being Flame Active for five years, and isolated and lonely for just as long, and the idea of having a home is _intoxicating_.
> 
> the first time he sees the potential sky that the Sun Arcobaleno invited him here to ‘audition’ for, he’s disappointed. the young Japanese boy - and really, he didn’t look anything like the Young Lion - has none of the presence he’s come to associate with a Sky. 
> 
> perhaps the disappointment is because he’s rather romanticised the idea of having a Sky?
> 
> Tsuna is a tiny thing, with impossible hair, afraid of his own shadow - but then Reborn fires one of those bullets, and he understands.
> 
> it’s not a romantic view at all.

* * *

003\. green 

> of all of his Flames, it’s the Lightning the gives him the most trouble for the longest, and he thinks he knows why that is, intellectually, but it doesn’t help him do anything about the static electricity he’s suffering from.
> 
> (it’s Haru and Spanner and Verde who help him figure out the problem he’s having. stupid learned prejudices.)

* * *

004\. knife

> the knife is only a few inches long, but it’s sharp and it’s his hold-out weapon - he’s never used it against his Sky, or even against Kyoya when he was engaged in randomly attacking him - and he palms it, and uses one of his flash bangs as a distraction. there was something oddly right about what he was about to do. (Even if he’d regret it later.) 
> 
> Belphegor gasps, and releases Tsuna, his hand going to his throat where blood was beading and there’s a wet sound, but then there’s a flare of dark blue Flames, and he’s fighting for his life against the insane Prince. but his Sky was _safe_.
> 
> (it’s worth it. it’s so worth it.)

* * *

005\. solution

> the hardest thing he has to deal with is the fact that he’s surrounded by civilians. it means he can’t solve his problems with high explosives (at least not unless he wants Hibari to beat him to within an inch of his life and dump him in his father’s police station) and right now he really, really wants to solve his current problem with a small car bomb. it would solve a lot of other problems, too; and would make the Boss a lot happier in the long term, but Reborn hadn’t coaxed Tsuna out of his pacifist mindset, yet.
> 
> which meant it wasn’t an option. damn.

* * *

006\. queen

> mrrrrow.
> 
> he and his box-animal were far more alike than he wanted to admit. which is why he wasn’t surprised to find that she gently bullied Natsu into looking after Tsuna; what did surprise him was just how often she could be found attempting to bully Bester and the implications of that made him _squirm_.
> 
> especially when she decided that assuming her adult form and teasing the liger was a _fantastic_ idea.

* * *

007\. motivate

> perhaps he was as Cloudy as the notes his future self had left suggested; Reborn certainly found it remamrkably easy to motivate him by waving Tsuna in front of him.
> 
> he knew damn well that the Arcobaleno didn’t need to use those bullets on Tsuna anymore. not with the pills and the Seal broken, but he did it anyway, and always when he needed just that little bit of a _push_. the man - and he knew he was a man, thank you aneki - was a _sadist_.
> 
> … not that he was objecting to being treated to semi-naked Tsuna on a regular basis. it was doing wonders for his morale.


	2. Prompts #008-#015

008\. hell

> he curls up into a tiny ball, and bites his lip, trying to suppress the nausea. he’d known it was going to be hard surviving on the streets when he’d run away, but he hadn’t thought it was going to be _this_ hard.
> 
> the way his father’s men had talked about killing had made it sound easy, so why was he feeling like this? the man had tried to rape him; Activating his Flames and setting fire to him was a perfectly reasonable and proportionate response.

009\. bait

> it had taken a long time to work through his disgust at doing this - even pretending to be a firefly turned his stomach - but it was a very effective way to separate certain men off from the herd.
> 
> once he had them on their own, and they tried something, he felt completely justified in first knocking them out with the Rain Flames, robbing them blind and then disintegrating them with his Storm Flames.
> 
> he could only pull the trick two or three times in any given area before the local Family caught on to his presence and set their enforcers on him. then he would have to move on to the next town, and the next Family. he had a few narrow escapes in the process (and the occasional bonus payment from certain Dons. but those were rare).

010\. blushing

> “Hayato-kun?!” he swallowed and ducked his head, his cheeks absolutely scarlet. he hadn’t expected his Juudaime to ever see him like this. he was running out of money, and he’d reverted to his old habits; it was the only way he could raise the funds quickly enough, and still manage his duties to his Sky. “ _Hayato_!”
> 
> he uses his Rain Flames to calm the burn in his cheeks, and lifts his head, intending to brazen out the interaction. (he didn’t really have any choice about it; he was the only silver-haired teen in Namimori.) “Yes, Juudaime?”

011\. dazzling

> his Sky’s eyes are wide when he turns around, and he’s not surprised. he’s dressed to accent his Italian heritage, to look subtly exotic, and his androgynousness - though he has got some of his more flamboyant piercings in - and he’s using a touch of his Flames to allow him to move more fluidly.
> 
> “You look very, um, pretty, Hayato-kun.” Tsuna’s blushing _furiously_ as he compliments him, and he’s _very_ conflicted about that. he’s so used to anyone who shows interest in him being scum that his instinctive response is to pull his Storm to his skin, ready to lash out, but this was _his_ Sky, and he’s flailing mentally.

012\. insult

> “Whoring again, Smoking Bomb?” Reborn’s voice cuts through his confusion. “I thought you’d given up that hobby when I called you to Japan.” his own flames flare, but it’s Tsuna’s response, the overwhelming quantity of Sky Flames that flood the area, that makes his own still.
> 
> the fact that Tsuna actually lashes out at Reborn, and manages to incase _the Sun Arcobaleno_ in zero-point? that makes him feel like he’s actually valuable. precious. a good enough reason for his Sky to go up against an Arcobaleno and he has no idea how to respond. he doesn’t say anything as Tsuna tugs him back to his house - past Nana, who doesn’t even seem to notice his attire - and into his bedroom, where he finds himself pushed down into Tsuna’s desk chair, while his Sky pulls one of the pillows off his bed, and sits cross-legged on the floor. “What did Reborn mean, Hayato-kun?”

013\. entertain

> “You know that I ran away from home at eight, right, Juudaime?” his Sky nods, and makes a continue gesture. “Well, there was an incident, and um, it’s how I woke my Flames. and then well, ‘pretending’ to be a kagema made it easier to tempt men away from their friends so I could kill them. either because I’d taken a contract on them, or because well, because I needed to eat.” Tsuna’s breath hitched. “I couldn’t afford my rent this month, so I was going to go in to Tokyo to make some money.” he looked up from the floor, and he expected to see disgust, or disapproval in his Sky’s eyes.
> 
> “Oh, _Hayato_. Why didn’t you say _something_?”
> 
> “Because I -” he doesn’t have the right words. he didn’t think to ask because he didn’t expect to _be_ helped. expected that if he asked, he’d be sent away, or have a bullet put in his head because he was useless. he’s exhausted, and tired, and he doesn’t have half his mental walls up. Tsuna must have seen something, because he’s abruptly covered in a blanket of Sky Flames, warm and comforting, and soothing.

014\. solutions

> “I would have found some way to help, Hayato.” he wasn’t sure how he’d ended up sat on the floor next to Tsuna, wrapped in a blanket and leant against his Sky. “The Ninth has given me a _ridiculous_ allowance, and you’re _mine_. spending his blood money on you seems entirely reasonable.”

015\. bonus

> “Little brother, care to explain to me just why Bianchi called me over to Japan and presented me with an ice-cube full of our shared tutor?” given that he had a sleeping Hayato with his head in his lap, and his Storm's very soft, silver hair under his fingers, he didn’t really want to have this discussion right now. Hayato shifted, responding to Dino's voice, and he resumed petting him, radiating Sky Flames at his Storm to make sure he stayed asleep; the other teen needed it.
> 
> when Dino didn’t go away, he sighed and answered him. “He _insulted_ Hayato, Dino-nii. Called him a whore.”
> 
> “Well, your Storm does have a bit of a reputation, little brother; I’m fairly sure he’s never actually worked as a whore, but he does use it a ruse to complete his contracts. he’s also a bit like Belphegor though; sometimes he kills for fun, I think. I know I sent him a bonus for the three Cavallone men he killed; I’d have whipped them to death if I’d known about their perversions.”
> 
> “It doesn’t make Reborn calling him a whore _acceptable_.”
> 
> "No. It doesn't; I'm surprised at him. I’ll take Reborn back to Italy with me, and let Aria defrost him and shout at him for you; she'll be disappointed in him. enjoy the couple of days holiday from his tuition, and perhaps finish 'courting' your Storm, little brother; he's certainly been waiting for you long enough."


	3. #016 - #019

016\. power

> He coaxed the fire into dance over his fingers, rolling it between them and allowing it coat his hands. He’d heard about the Dying Will Flames, in whispers between his father’s men, but he’d thought it was just an urban legend. Yet the fire dancing over his fingers was unmistakable, the flames the soft, luxurious amber of the rarest of them.
> 
> His Flames whispered to him of secrets that he didn’t want to know. Told him of the poison in his food, shuddered and quaked and wrapped themselves around him and urged him to flee before the dissonance (a word that he’d previously only understood in the musical sense) destroyed him and them.

017\. recreate

> The secrets his Flames whisper to him allow him to slip into the shadows, but the soft, luxuriant amber was hard to hide even there. The sundering of his Flames was a last resort; a desperate bid to avoid being taken up and ransomed back to his Family or sold to a worse one.
> 
> A Sky can use all six Flames, and he tears himself apart, uses the most substantial portion of his Flames to conceal his Flames true-form, leaving him with Storm and Cloud as his apparent primaries. In poorly hiding his Cloudy nature, he gave people something or them to find, a reason to stop digging and he drifted.

018\. resist

> He’s fourteen, and an independent and his lifestyle comes with a sell-by-date that’s fast approaching unless he finds other people to cover his back. He's too good, and there are those out there that hunt independent hitman; six have been found dead this year, and it wasn't even June yet.
> 
> There are whispers, there always are about unexplained deaths, but when he mentions the latest one to his erstwhile mentor - Shamal - freezes and the next thing he knows, he's on a plane to Japan, a letter from the Mist in his hands. He wants to resist, but that much fear in the older man’s voice and eyes has him compliant and wary.

019\. fluttering

> At least he has some Japanese. More Japanese than he’d thought he had, if he was honest with himself. Enough that he can follow the lesson he’s spying on, even if his attention is drawn by the two Flame Actives in the classroom rather than his teacher. ”Hn. False Herbivore. Prepare to be bitten to death.”
> 
> He wondered if the speaker realised just how kinky that sounded, but the thought was cut short by a blunt-weapon and green Flames with faint orange sparkles - the first time he'd seen any of his Sky since he broke it to escape - encased his forearm.
> 
> The ensuing battle leaves his heart racing, emotions see-sawing, and is probably the moment he decides he wants his Sky back. Whatever the cost. Because the Cloud fighting him was gorgeous. And his, damnit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Heal Our Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399736) by [Angelic_Xia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/pseuds/Angelic_Xia), [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
